Botfly
Appearance Botfly, nicknamed, "Botswana", is a young female HiveWing, around 8 dragon years of age. She is quite small for a HiveWing, and one could even call her defective, off-colored, or just plain, "wrong". She has light, golden yellow scales, with HiveWing black markings. Her underscales are bright orangish-yellow, the color of honey. Her eyes are dark brown, and she bears an earring and a bent horn/antennae on her right side. One of her left wings is slightly torn. She carries a amulet of amber around her waist, so the gem is on the navel. She also bears a star tattoo on her chest. Personality Botfly is a natural born caretaker. It's in her own instinct to nurture and clean up for others. It's what she was made for. Constantly, she'll put others' needs before her own, and tend to those injured or upset, no matter the cost. She's nurse/doctor, and sort of a maid. It's what she was meant for. Her purpose and function. But she wants more than that. She's inclined to serve others, but that doesn't mean she can't think for herself. Far from it. She has enough free will to burn, and wants to fight for herself. It's why she ran away in the first place. She carries a lot of baggage, from abandonment issues, to homesickness, to regret, to fear. She can never go home. Part of her wants to, but most of her hates that one part of herself. She's also constantly stuck in the past, wanting to move on, but finding it hard. She wanted to run away and finally be free, but she constantly doubts herself. She laments on her decision, but is grateful to have done it. She feels like she's crazy, though with her calm demeanor, her past trauma is unnoticeable. She tells herself that she imagines things, and she has clearly lost her mind. She doesn't tell anyone though, only works and keeps it to herself, which makes it all boil up inside of her. This constant state of war between longing for freedom, and regretting leaving the hive, has made her quite emotion. Some say that's why she goes by her nickname instead. History Botfly started out in the Wasp Hive itself. She was born and raised with a specific purpose. She could only serve that purpose. From day one, she was under the queen's mind control, and trained to be one of Queen Wasp's many attendants, maids, and nurses. The queen, focused on ruling forever, wanted to be in the best of health, and have the best of company. Botfly's job was to make her well, to make her happy. But Queen Wasp often told her she wasn't good enough, and used her mind control to make Botfly discipline herself, every time she messed up in even the slightest way. Botfly could recount it all as torture. Then, one day, something happened. A storm surged across the savanna. And a lightning bolt struck the hive. Botfly was busy doing daily work, when she was shocked by some of the static that struck the hive. The pain and the electrical shock was so much for her nerves, yet not enough to kill her, that it knocked her out of Queen Wasp's control, as the queen jolted at Botfly's pain. Finally free from control, Botfly knew she had to find a way to escape. She didn't think for a second, only brief shock and terror at being self-conscious, and quick action to run away. She never once looked back. It took her several days to fully recover, and by that time, she knew Queen Wasp might regain control of her. It was then, that she found a piece of amber. Not only was it valuable, but more importantly, it was electrostatic, meaning it could be used to shock her and keep Queen Wasp from regaining control. Over a course of several weeks, she learned how to charge the piece of amber with static electricity, and it was just enough to keep Queen Wasp out of her mind. Knowing she could never go back to the hive, she decided she would leave Pantala all together, rather than stay where Queen Wasp could track her down and kill her. Botfly changed her name to Botswana, a nickname she gave herself, and planned to find any occupation that meant leaving Pantala. Category:Content (NosferatutheDeathwing) Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:HiveWings Category:Characters Category:Females